


Attention

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Queening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Queening"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

Emma Swan kissed her way down between Belle's breasts, continuing to gently pinch both of her nipples. Belle squirmed and let out a soft moan. As her lips travelled down Belle's stomach Emma pinched her nipples harder.

"Yes," Belle whimpered. Emma's hands followed the path of her lips until her fingers reached the waistband of the librarian's red lace panties. She eased them down, Belle raising her hips.

Emma looked up at her face. Belle seemed distracted. The scrapes and bruises from the accident a week ago had were almost fully healed. Since the accident Belle had been different. Emma couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She was less engaged, a little less affectionate. It was probably the shock.

"Sit on my face," Emma said.

"What?"

Emma moved up next to Belle. "Sit on my face."

Belle nodded. She moved up and swung her leg over Emma to straddle her, shifting up so her knees were on the pillow. With both hands on the headboard Belle let Emma guide and pull her to where she wanted her.

Emma squeezed Belle's butt with both hands and kissed the inside of her thigh. Belle was wet, her arousal smelled so good. She looked up. Belle wasn't looking down, her eyes were fixed on the wall straight ahead. Emma sucked hard on the inside of Belle's thigh and closed her teeth gently on the soft flesh.

That got Belle's attention, she mewled. Their eyes met. Emma started licking her pussy.


End file.
